Two Loves Of A Lifetime
by Blue Angel 1245
Summary: While playing matchmaker for Koenma and Botan do Kurama and Shizuru find love too? BotanKoenma, and ShizuruKurama


Here is a Koenma/Botan story with some Kurama/Shizuru thrown in. It is my first time writing about either couple so please bear with me. Anyways I hope you like it please review! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters, just the idea itself.

Nothing had prepared her for the realization that she loved him. She had known him for hundreds of years and she just now realized she loved him. What was wrong with her? She wasn't supposed to love him. He was her boss, the prince of all of Rekai. Was she insane? She was just the deity of death, the grim reaper, a lowly ferry girl. He deserved the love of a princess or an enchantress or someone worthy of his stature, not hers. The blue haired deity sighed forlornly as she gazed out the window deep in thought. The object of her thoughts sat across the room in his adult form talking with the wise Genkai. After another sigh her companions looked at her. The gang was spending an uneventful day at the temple hanging out. "What gives?" Shizuru's voice floated through Botan's swarming mind. "Yeah that's like the fifth time you've sighed. Is something wrong?" Keiko added. "No nothings wrong. I'm just admiring the view." Botan said as she turned to her friends. "Your sigh sounded sad." Yukina added as the other two nodded. "All right who is it?" Shizuru demanded. "Whose who?" Botan asked her eyes wide in confusion. "Who is it you love?" Keiko clarified. At this four male heads turned their way with interest and a fifth turned away with a disinterested "hn". "Oh ho ho does out little deity love someone?" Yusuke's teasing voice called over. "Yusuke!" Keiko's voice rose a notch as she scolded her boyfriend. "Yeah who is he?" Kuwabara's voice added as Botan's face reddened. "Who said I love anyone?" she demanded as Yusuke and Kuwabara rolled their eyes. "Yeah right" they said in unison. "So who do you love?" this time the voice was Koenma's. Botan's head turned to him and she reddened further. His voice was soft yet still held his usual demanding tone. "No one Koenma." She said again wanting to disappear. "Perhaps you should leave Botan alone." Yukina's voice was heard and then Kurama's. "Yes, if she loves someone it isn't any business of ours." Botan hoped they would drop it. "Oh I know its Hiei isn't it?" Yusuke shouted. The looks of horror that passed over both Hiei and Botan's faces quickly put that idea away. "All right that's enough. Leave her alone." Keiko said and soon enough everyone was back to their own conversations. Botan didn't notice the small glances Koenma kept throwing her way when he though no one was looking, but Shizuru saw.

Later as everyone was leaving Keiko pulled Botan aside. " I'm really sorry Botan. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that." Botan smiled at her friend in reassurance. "I know Keiko, don't worry its fine." Keiko smiled and then frowned when Yusuke started shouting for her. "I'm coming sheesh, impatient…" her voice went on as she wandered down the hall. Botan couldn't help but smile at them. They loved each other so much. She hoped for love like theirs someday. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Koenma walk up behind her. "Are you ready to go/" he saw her jump and felt a pang of guilt for scaring her. She turned to him and nodded trying to calm her pounding heart.

Unknown to the couple in the hallway a pair of brown eyes watched them with interest. "Ahh...it seems our little deity has a crush on ol' princey too." Shizuru grinned evilly before sneaking away from the corner only to run smack dab into Kurama. "Hey Kurama." She said as he reached out to grab her shoulders to steady her. "Hello Shizuru. Just what were you up too?" his clam voice hid well the curiosity that shone from his eyes. "Heh fine, but you can't say anything and ruin my plans or I will personally neuter you." Kurama chuckled slightly as he nodded his agreement. "Okay well it seems we have a budding romance on our hands, yet they don't know it yet. Our prince and deity have a thing for each other and are hiding it. "Hmm.. So you are planning to play matchmaker is that it?" his eyes twinkled with mirth at her nod. "Wanna help?" she asked wondering why she just asked him. She usually played matchmaker on her own, but something about Kurama had her wanting to spend more time with him. "Sure I'll help." He responded smiling slightly. "Great just don't tell Kazuma or Yusuke. They are bound to slip up before we get anywhere." "So what's your plan? He asked as he nodded again. "How about we make them jealous? You go to Koenma and tell him how hot you think Botan is and how you might ask her out on a date. I'll do the same with Botan about Koenma." Understanding was in his eyes. "As, I see. Okay evil mastermind let's try it although I must admit that I really don't like Botan that way. I like someone else." He watched Shizuru's eyes as he spoke and saw them widen slightly. "Hmm. Anyone I know?" she teased. "Yes, I believe you know her very well, almost as well as you know yourself." He watched her face redden as she caught on to who he was talking about. "Hmm. Is that so. Well I like a certain red head myself." Kurama grinned slowly before quietly walking off dragging Shizuru with him so they could put their plan to work.

As Botan and Koenma were saying good-bye to Yukina, Kurama and Shizuru made their first move. "Hey Botan wanna go with me to the mall?" Shizuru knew she loved the mall "Sure! Oh is that okay Koenma?" Koenma saw the eagerness in her eyes and sighed before nodding. "I suppose, just don't be gone all day. There is still work that needs to be done." "Yes sir!" she said as she smiled at him and it made him happy that he'd let her go. "Koenma if I may, I'd like to accompany you to Reikai. I'd like to look up something in your library." Koenma nodded and soon everyone was leaving. Shizuru looked at Kurama over her shoulder and winked at him as she and Botan walked down the stairs.

Shizuru waited until they were already at the mall and wandering around before bringing up Koenma. "So Botan, how well do you know Koenma?" Botan's head turned to her surprised. "Well I've known him for five hundred years. Why?" her head was tilted in curiosity. " I think he's hot. I mean his eyes are gorgeous and that voice, it just makes me want to melt." She smiled a little as she glanced at Botan's face out of the corner of her eyes. She was practically green with jealousy. Time to throw fat on the flame. "Do you think he'd go for me? If I asked him out do you think he'd accept?" Botan's eyes widened and she turned to her again. "Well I don't know, perhaps you might not know each other well enough for that. I don't think you're his type." Botan said decidedly. "So what is his type? You?" Shizuru could feel the horns growing out of her head. She almost felt bad for the poor confused deity. "I didn't mean that… I don't think that..." she trailed off and was quiet for a while. "Hey Botan don't sweat it. If you like him it's cool. You can have him. I have always thought Kurama was one sexy fox." She smiled wickedly as Botan began to stutter and tried to deny Shizuru's claim, but in the end she just gave up with a red face. "So I like Koenma." She said finally. "No Botan I don't think you do." Shizuru said casually. "I think you love him" She watched as Botan slowed to a stop and then turned to her. "How did you know?" She asked. "Girl it is written on your face every time you look at him." "Oh" they started walking again and then Botan stopped abruptly. "What do you mean it is on my face every time I look at him? No this is bad! He can't know, he would be embarrassed to know" she was close to tears and Shizuru quickly pulled her friend into the nearest restroom. "I don't think he'd be embarrassed. I think he'd be flattered. I think? But he wouldn't… he is the prince of all of Reikai, the second in command below his father. I am just a lowly ferry girl I am not deriving of his love." She said in a sad tone. "Now just a minute!" Shizuru said forcefully. "You are more deserving of his love then those whores his father is trying to pair him up with! And who says you aren't deserving? It is his love to give. His heart and if he wants you to have it then he must think you are deserving!" "But do you think… should I dare hope he does?" Shizuru nodded at Botan's question "there's only one way to find out. Tell him you love him, you might be surprised with his answer." Shizuru's pep talk gave Botan the boost she needed. "Lets go to Reikai! She said eagerly. Shizuru laughed and nodded and they left the mall without even buying anything.

After Shizuru and Botan left it was just Kurama and Koenma. " I must say Botan looked really nice today don't you think?" Kurama started casually as she and Shizuru walked down the temple steps. He watched and gagged Koenma's reaction. "Yes, she did." He answered after a slight pause. "I've always thought she was beautiful, but that pink shirt she wore really brought out her eyes. You know? Hey do you think she'd ever gout with me?" Kurama asked as they began their decent on the steps as well. "I don't know. You're the famous Youko Kurama, a feared and highly respected demon. I think she might be intimidated by that." Koenma replied just as casually as Kurama had asked it, careful to keep his voice lack of emotion. "Perhaps, I wonder if she really does love someone. Who would it be?" Kurama glanced out of the corner of his eye at Koenma. "I don't really think there is anyone. But if there is he'd better be worthy of her." Was Koenma's clipped reply. The pressure to stay neutral was too much. "Like who, someone like you perhaps?" the sly fox asked quickly. Koenma reddened and forced his voice clam as he responded. "No, even I don't deserve her." He answered truthfully. "Oh but you wish you did." Kurama zeroed in on his pray. "In fact you hope she'd think you worthy of her. You in fact love her don't you?" it was a question, but the way Kurama said it made it sound more like fact. "No! I can't love her. Father would never allow it. She doesn't deserve me, I'm bossy and cranky and..." Kurama cut him off. "And you love her." Koenma didn't even respond this time. He didn't need to his eyes said it all. Yes, h loved her, yes he wanted her, and yes he didn't think himself worthy of her. "Kurama you've been around. You know what it is like ruling a kingdom. There are days I might not even sleep. She doesn't deserve that to have a lover who is always so busy that he may hardly get time for her." "Why don't you let her decide what she wants? If you love her and she loves you don't you think it's worth a shot?" Kurama's eyes bored into Koenma's. By this time they were in his office with Kurama leaning against the wall while Koenma paced around in front of him. "But I don't even know if she loves me!" he exclaimed stopping in the middle of the room. Kurama's eyes twinkled as he smiled. "You'll never know unless you tell her. You don't want to not even try based on that do you?" Koenma stood there thinking. "No I don't." His face settled with determination. Just then the door flew open.

There in the doorway stood Botan with Shizuru peering over her shoulder. "Koenma I need to speak with you!" she exclaimed as she made her way to him. Shizuru smirked and walked over to stand next to Kurama and smiled softly when he reached over to gently hold her hand. " Koenma, I know I'm just a ferry girl, that I shouldn't even be telling you this, but I have to. I love you. I think I always have. You are the most important person in my life. I tried to ignore it, I tried to forget, but I can't. You've invaded my heart and I can't get you to leave, I don't want you to leave." She looked into his shocked face with tears in her eyes. There was a long suspense filled pause where Shizuru and Kurama held their breath and Botan's tears left her eyes to slide slowly down her cheeks. "Please say something." It was her plea that made Koenma realize that he'd been staring at her with a wide-eyed, shocked expression on his face. "I…don't know what to say. I feared to tell you my heart, but you just told me yours so I must tell you mine too. I have loved you from the first time you walked through my door. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but fear always stopped me. I am the prince of Reikai. My life and schedule are hectic, as you've seen. I can't make any promises and I can't say that I'll always be there, but the one thing I am sure of it that I love you and you'll always have my heart." He paused for breath and continued. "My heart is yours for all of eternity. I can't imagine a life without you around and I don't want to. I want you to be mine, will you? We'll court and even try that human dating thing if you want, but please take my heart as I give it, as I take yours that you've given me." Botan was speechless. Who knew Koenma could be so romantic with his declaration of love. Her wildest dreams were coming true. Koenma prince of Reikai loved her, Botan. She launched herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. " I love you so much, of course I'll be yours." With that he kissed her and nothing else mattered, but them.

Quietly Shizuru and Kurama left the new couple alone. "Well I must say that turned out great." Kurama commented in a relaxed way as they walked down the hallway still holding hands. "Yup now it is time to focus on my own love life." Shizuru responded with a smirk as she pulled Kurama's hand and when he turned to her she pulled his head down and kissed him. Kurama's eyes widened in surprise then slowly fluttered closed as he responded to her kiss. After a while and the need to breath came around they separated. "Wow we need to play match makers more often." Kurama said smiling as Shizuru laced her fingers with his. "You know what Kurama?" she asked as they continued their walk down the hallway. "Hmm?" " I think I love you." She didn't look at him as she said this just looked straight ahead. "That's good because I love you too." He responded smiling, his green eyes shining with his love for her. "Well this was a successful trip. Not only did Koenma and Botan get together, but I got myself a girlfriend as well." Kurama smiled lovingly at the woman next to him. "Girlfriend huh?" she asked smiling at his embarrassed expression. "Uh…well that is…if you want to be? Would you be?" he groaned and fell silent, his face as red as his hair. Shizuru was laughing a little as she tightened her hold on his hand. "You know for being as old and experienced you are, you'd think you have more experience with asking girls out." "Well I have never really asked girls out, they asked me. I have had lovers, but they go their way the next day and I go mine." He answered a little ashamed. "Hmm. well girlfriend does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?" she answered him, not commenting about his confession. " So is that a yes?" he asked. "Yes, it's a yes." He hugged her and picked her up twirling her around. Both were laughing and breathless as they made their way back to Ningenkai. Two relationships well on their way to being long lasting love.

There you go. I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at Koenma/Botan and Shizuru/Kurama story.

Please review. :o)


End file.
